Karaokê
by FlavinhaA
Summary: O que poderá acontecer depois que Nick muda de casa e conseqüentemente de vida...
1. Chapter 1

Título: Karaokê - GSR  
Autoria: FláviaAGrissom  
Categoria: Livre/Todos  
Classificação: K +  
Disclaimer: Os personagens da série CSI não são meus (bem que eu gostaria, rs).  
Sinopse: O que poderá acontecer depois que Nick muda de casa e conseqüentemente de vida...  
N/A: Valeu pelo beta Janice!

--//--//--

**Capítulo I.**.

Era fim de mais um turno, foi uma noite calma, sem muitos casos e Nick tinha um comunicado a fazer, estava contente com a decisão que havia tomado e queria compartilhar com seus amigos. Estavam intrigados, pois ele não comentou com ninguém o que estava acontecendo, e durante todo o turno estava mais sorridente do que o normal. Estavam todos na Sala de descanso quando Nick chegou para dar a notícia.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" – Warrick foi o último a chegar e ainda não sabia da pequena reunião.

"É parece que não falta mais ninguém." - Nick fez uma menção para Warrick entrar e se acomodr na sala.

"Anda Nick, fala o que está acontecendo?" – Cath percebeu a pequena ansiedade em que se encontrava Nick.

"Hmm tem mulher na jogada, aposto, hahahahahah" - Greg estava perto da geladeira procurando algo para comer.

"Tinha que ser você para pensar nisso, Greg." – Warrick, para variar, dá um tapa na cabeça do Greg.

"Não é nada disso Greg, é que eu gostaria de convidar a todos para conhecer a minha casa nova. Acabei de me mudar e queria mostrar a vocês..."

"E você tem certeza que é apenas para nos mostrar a sua nova casa?" - Sara sabia exatamente o motivo do convite, alguém havia conversado com ela mais cedo sobre o assunto.

"É-É-É claro que é só esse motivo... Ah, não posso querer convidar os meus amigos para uma tarde mais descontraída?!" – pensando Será que ela sabe? – "Oras, só podemos comemorar com os amigos os aniversários e coisas do tipo?" – Sim, assim eu vejo até onde ela sabe.

"Claro que pode Nick, mas é que não faz muito o seu tipo comemorações assim, de uma hora para outra." - Sara ia provocar Nick um pouco mais, mas Cath intervém na conversa.

"Bem, já que definimos o motivo, que tal combinarmos o horário?"

"Por mim qualquer horário está bom". - Grissom que até então não havia feito nenhum comentário, surpreendeu à todos ao falar.

"Mas você vai?" – Greg olha com uma cara de assustado, nunca imaginou como seria Grissom fora do trabalho.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Esqueci de comentar, mas nenhum personagem me pertence, mas bem q o Griss ou o Nick poderíam passar aqui em casa mais tarde.

--//--//--

Capítulo II.

"Claro que vou, quer dizer, isso se o Nick quiser que eu vá." – Grissom faz um biquinho no momento em que olha para Nick.

"É claro que eu quero que você vá, não seria tão divertido sem você lá."

Todos começam a dar risadas, realmente era muito difícil imaginar Grissom tendo uma vida social, mas há alguns meses Grissom havia mudado bastante, principalmente com relação a sua maneira de agir com as pessoas. Sara era quem mais o apoiava nessa mudança, não que ela tenha pedido para ele mudar, mas o próprio Grissom achava que se ia começar a dividir os seus sentimentos, os seus medos, a sua vida e o seu coração com alguém, deveria também deixar um espaço para se abrir mais com os amigos.

"Então que tal umas 6h00, assim aproveitamos e jantamos antes do turno começar. Aliás, você vai chamar mais alguém para ir até a sua "Nova Casa"?" - Warrick já se levantava para ir embora.

"Ah, estava pensando em chamar o Brass e a Sofia também."

"A SOFIA???" - Todos indagaram sobre a detetive.

"Sim a Sofia também, ela já está a tempo suficiente conosco para participar das nossas saídas e comemorações, além do que se só chamássemos o Brass ela poderia ficar chateada, sendo que ela também é do nosso turno."

"Bem, já que é assim, eu também posso levar alguém para participar das nossas saídas e comemorações, incluindo essa, certo?" - Greg falava com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

"Ora, ora, ora, Greg Sanders finalmente desencalhou?" - Warrick falou enquanto dava um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

"Na realidade, já estou namorando faz um bom tempo, mas a diferença é que eu continuo saindo com o pessoal, não virei um monge" - acho que peguei pesado, deixa eu mudar de assunto - "Além do mais, eu já estava querendo apresentá-la a vocês já faz um tempo, só não tinha arranjado ainda um bom momento para isso."

"Bom, meu amigo, sua chance chegou então. Traga-a hoje a noite, sim? Estou curioso para conhecer a santa que atura você." – disse Nick, contente pelo desvio do assunto do motivo da festa.

"Hum... essa noite promete, heim? Mal posso esperar." - disse Warrick esfregando uma mão na outra.

"Nem eu. Combinado então? Todas lá as 6:00 Hrs?" – perguntou Nick observando todos concordarem. - "Aqui está o endereço então. - disse ele escrevendo numa folha de papel e depois passando-a aos demais amigos. Tinha chegado o momento, afinal. Ele estava ansioso, mas feliz também.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III. - Casa de Warrick Brown - 4:00 p.m.

"Vamos logo Tina. Daqui à pouco, nós nos atrasaremos para a festa."

"Mas a comemoração não é só daqui a 2 horas apenas? Então, para que a pressa? Relax baby." – Tina estava entrando no banheiro quando ouviu a voz de Warrick entrando no quarto.

Havia cerca de duas semanas que Warrick andava impaciente com sua esposa. Por qualquer coisa que conversassem, por mais insignificante que fosse, já era motivo de virar uma bola de neve. Outro motivo que o deixava irritado era o fato de serem raras as vezes que Tina aceitava sair com ele. Ou melhor, o deixava sair, para se divertir. As oportunidades em que saíam juntos não poderia ter nenhuma das "amigas" dele, na realidade era só uma amiga, Catherine.

"Ah, Tina" - mais um pouco e eu perco a paciência – "que relax que nada. Em primeiro lugar você sempre demora para se arrumar; segundo que depois de experimentar umas 15 peças e combinações sempre termina na primeira que experimentou; terceiro você sabe como eu e meus amigos somos pontuais em relação a horário, custa você pelo menos começar a escolher a roupa que vai?"

"War, é o seguinte, eu detesto que me apressem e você sabe disso. Quer saber o que mais, eu não estou com a menor vontade de ir a essa "comemoração", oras, comemorar a compra ou mudança de casa não é motivo para se festejar..., é obrigação de qualquer homem depois de uma certa idade. E por último e não menos importante você ainda não me falou quem irá nessa 'festinha'."

"Quer saber digo eu, Tina. CANSEI!!! Não agüento mais os seus pitis, as suas críticas e desrespeitos com relação aos meus amigos. E se você não queria ir, por que falou que iria?" – Tina tinha finalmente tirado Warrick do sério. – "Qual o problema de você falar o que realmente quer? Você sempre, SEMPRE falou o que pensava e nunca se importou com o que os outros pensam, por que mudar agora?"

"Pensei que você queria tanto quanto eu salvar o nosso casamento. Por isso tentei mudar. Mas você ainda não me respondeu. Quem vai na "festinha" do Nick?"

Warrick não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de (Bitch) Tina. Soavam algo que ele estava acostumado a lidar durante os interrogatórios de seu trabalho: falsidade.

"Quer saber Tina, essa foi a gota d'água. Você nunca fez nada para tentar salvar o nosso casamento e quando tenta, ou melhor, diz que está tentando, só sabe insultar pessoas que são como uma família para mim. E respondendo a sua pergunta, irão TODOS os meus amigos e TODAS as minhas amigas lá, satisfeita?"

Tina acena assustada com a atitude de Warrick, nunca imaginou que pudesse provocar tal fúria no marido.

"Eu vou sair e de onde estiver vou para a festa, não quero te ver mais, cansei de você. Ah, se quando eu voltar você ainda estiver aqui, ou as suas coisas, eu não me responsabilizo com o que possa acontecer. Acho que até aqui já está bom, né?"

"Tudo bem Warrick, se é assim que você quer que o nosso casamento acabe, farei a sua vontade. Mas não pense que farei a sua vida pós-separação fácil. Aproveite a festa de hoje porque tornarei sua vida em um inferno!!!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV. - Casa da Sara Sidle - 04:00 p.m.**

Piiii piiii piiii piiii piiii piiii

"Caramba!!! Que barulho é esse?!" - Sara falava meio sonolenta embaixo do lenmçóis.

Piiii pii (crack)

"Pronto, assim eu continuo dormindo." - Sara tinha acabado de jogar o despertador no chão. Puxou um pouco mais o lençol para cobrir a cabeça.

Passaram uns 15 minutos desde que o despertador havia parado de tocar. Da cozinha, Grissom ainda não sabia do fatídico destino que Sara dera ao pequeno objeto, por isso ele foi até o quarto para ver se ela já havia se arrumado. Grissom parou na porta do quarto quando viu o despertador partido em várias partes ao pé da cabeceira e Sara na cama dormindo feito um anjo.

"Querida, vamos levantar?" – Griss falava em um tom baixo perto do ouvido dela – "Não era você que estava empolgada com essa festa na casa do Nick?!"

"Ah, mas a cama está tão boa... Aliás, estaria melhor se você estivesse aqui, deitado comigo." – Sara falava com um sorriso malicioso.

"É, isso eu tenho que concordar com você." – Griss começa a dar beijos e mordidas no pescoço e na orelha de Sara. – "Quer saber, você está muito preguiçosa para o meu gosto, levanta daí que eu estou preparando algo muito gostoso para comermos antes de sairmos."

"Ah, mas Griss..." – Sara protestava entre um bocejo e outro. – "Bendita hora em que eu te falei que a próxima vez que os meninos marcassem algo, nós iríamos... Aliás, o que você está preparando para nós?"

"O que eu estou preparando? Levante, arrume-se e vem ver senhorita preguiçosa. Ah, realmente, nós só estamos indo lá por sua culpa." – Grissom falava com um discreto sorriso no rosto.

"Ahhhh, tá bom vai," – não consigo dizer não quando você faz esse biquinho - "já que você insiste... Hum, já que é para acordar mesmo, acho que vou tomar um banho então."

"Banho? Jeez, que coisa, acabei de me sujar e terei de tomar um também."

"Ah é senhor distraído?! Então faz assim, espera um pouco que eu tomo o MEU banho em uns 10 minutos e você já entra." – Sara se divertia com a expressão de surpresa do rosto de Grissom - "Não se preocupe você terá o SEU banho."

"Mas, o que foi que eu fiz agora?" – Grissom falava com uma voz baixa e sem entender a atitude de Sara, além de fazer novamente um biquinho para Sara, que novamente não conseguiu resistir.

"Ai ai, está bem Gil, mas se nos atrasarmos para a festa do Nick, a culpa será sua!"

Grissom parecia uma criança que acabava de ganhar um doce. E os dois seguiam ao chuveiro deixando suas roupas pelo caminho, entre beijos, carícias, mordidas e gemidos. Estavam tão entretidos com o banho que esqueceram o pobre despertador em pedaços ao pé da cabeceira.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V. - Casa Nova de Nick Stokes – 04:00 p.m.

Nick ansioso checa a bebida na geladeira. Estava no ponto. Satisfeito, ele olhou em volta. Ela havia deixado quase tudo pronto para que a noite fosse perfeita. A comida já estava pronta. O garçom contratado para servir já preparava a mesa, conforme as instruções que ele havia recebido.

Ela também estava ansiosa para que a noite fosse um sucesso. Essa noite eles assumiriam a relação deles. Pena que ela não estivesse ali agora. Mas, ela estava no trabalho, fazendo hora extra para poder ter a noite livre, para ambos poderem curtir a 1ª noite juntos na nova casa.

Os preparativos estavam prontos. Mas será que ela chegaria a tempo? E se ela tivesse algum contratempo? Inseguro, Nick resolveu ligar para ela. Ansioso, ele aguarda ela atender a ligação. Finalmente, ela atende.

"Querida?"

_"Hey Dear! Algum problema com o jantar? Eu..."_

"Não, nenhum problema. Apenas liguei para saber se você está bem, e se consiguirá chegar à tempo hoje à noite..."

_"Nick, estou bem. Devo chegar no horário previsto. Fique calmo. Eles são seus amigos, nossos amigos. Tudo dará certo, você verá."_– ela também estava ansiosa, mas não queria transparecer isso à ele.

"É, acho que estou um pouco nervoso..."

_"Um pouco???"_ – e dá uma risadinha que o desarma no outro lado da linha.

"Tá certo, muito nervoso. Vou tentar me acalmar, nos vemos mais tarde então. Beijão." – disse ele desligando com um sorriso no rosto e menos ansioso do que antes.

Nick olha a sua volta feliz. Ele se lembrava do dia em que havia decidido comprar a casa, ainda um pouco inseguro, pois faziam apenas 6 meses que estavam juntos. Mas parecia que se conheciam há mais tempo. Havia entre eles tamanho entendimento e intimidade que muitas vezes as palavras se tornavam supérfluas, desnecessárias.

A casa era espaçosa e acolhedora, além de ficar próxima do trabalho dos dois. Eles estavam decididos a fazer daquela casa um lar para eles. Queriam uma familia. E estavam dando os primeiros passos para atingir seus objetivos.

Feliz, ele olha para a foto de ambos no porta-retrato ao lado do sofá. Ela estava linda. Com um sorriso deslumbrante e olhava para ele apaixonada.


End file.
